Level Up!
by PluffyM
Summary: No, this is not a pokemon cross-over fic. This is an AoKise wherein their friendship is taken to the next level. But what level exactly? The magazine tells it all! "Let's go back with you and me as strangers." "But we're already friends, Aominecchi!" "Not the way I see it!"


**A/N**: This is **Gio** and **Abby** and we're here to share our first story!

**DISCLAIMER**: We do not own none of these characters. Seriously? We'd be rich and famous if that's the case!

* * *

**Level: 0**

"Ne, ne, Aominecchi~!"

A distinct voice goes through his ears but he cast his gaze on somewhere else.

"Aominecchi_iiii_~!"

Ugh. That disturbing sing-song voice is definitely getting under his skin. His eye twitches and he grates his teeth. He can hear the footsteps vanish however just as he's about to exhale the relief a blur of yellow jumped behind him and screamed, "AOMINECCHI!"

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?" Aomine heatedly shoved him hard without even thinking twice. Kise toppled to the ground. "Uwah! You're so mean, Aominecchi!" He adds a sniffle to his annoying statement.

Aomine rolls his eyes and stares at the space. "You're annoying! Go away, you idiot!"

The handsome blond shakes his head stubbornly and unravels something quickly. It glints underneath the light and Aomine didn't like where this is going.

"I'll go but I'll just ask one thing, okay?" Kise pleads and made sure to gear his "charms" on Aomine. But obviously, it wouldn't work.

The magazine Kise is holding is mostly for couples and the like. Aomine has zero knowledge of that stuff.

"I don't wanna." Aomine says with great finality.

"P-we_ee_ase?"

"Stop making that face."

"… What face?" he asks in an oh-so innocent tone, underlying it is mischievousness. "Oh, you mean this face?"

Aomine blinks in disbelief. Seriously? How the fucking hell could someone like him make a really adorable face- wait. Did Aomine just thought Kise's face was adorable?

_Well, duh, he's a model. He's supposed to have good looks. Hm… Perhaps that's what that baka wants to show me. A picture of him advertising something._

"Ugh, goddamnit, fine!" Aomine sighs in defeat. "Just make it quick! I wanna take a nap!"

Kise automatically brightens up and waves the magazine, pointing to a particular page, saying, "We're on the last stage right, right!?"

"… What the hell do you mean?"

"Look at it! LOOK AT IT."

Aomine did with an incredulous expression. "Uh-huh… I'm looking at something…" A malicious grin crept into his face as he scrutinized those long legs of young, beautiful lady. "Do you know her? If you do, gim'me her number!"

"What? You're looking at the wrong side, Aominecchi!" Kise puffed his cheeks and continued ranting, "Ugh. You're so difficult, Aominecchi! Just look at the last stage's description! This one!"

Kise dragged his forefinger downwards and tapped at the very bottom of the other page.

"It says that you and the person are so close that you see each other's true self…" Aomine read aloud, then flipped through the other page before shoving it away. "So, what?" He snorted.

Kise's chiseled face crumpled. "So, we're very close, right?"

"No. We barely even pass the first stage!" Aomine scowled. Kise started to shriek and hopped on one foot to another. "WHAT ARE YOU SAYING AOMINECCHI!? WE EVEN PASSED SECOND STAGE! Remember Teikou, when you hit my head with a ball!?"

"The magazine says 'bumped into the person'! Are you fucking kidding me? Now, go away. You disturbed me enough."

"But, but, but… But we're friends aren't we?!" It hurts Kise so much because he spent all his days on someone who see him as a parasite… Aomine being Aomine sighed irritated and he closed his eyes.

"No," he blatantly replied.

Silence engulfed their area.

Kise sighed. "Oh, well… I guess… I'll just leave…" He sniffled as an added measure. When Aomine didn't budge, the blond turned to leave.

"Oh, for Christ's sake!" Aomine finally released a groan. "Here, let's start at the first stage."

Kise faced him with a victorious grin but he suddenly altered it with a pout. "Wait. Whaddya mean?"

Aomine rubbed his forehead from the headaches he's been getting. _Stupid Kise is stupid… _

"What?" Kise griped. "I don't read people's thoughts, Aominecchi! Just say it!"

"Ugh, alright!" He lightly whacked his companion's head out of frustration. "I'll make this simple, okay? We'll start at the beginning, you and me, strangers, alright?"

"BUT AOMINECHI! WE'RE ALREADY FRIENDS!"

"Not the way I see it!" He snapped.

Kise's bottom lip quivered, almost feeling the fat, hot tears coming out. "… B-BAKA, AOMINECHHI! I hate you!" He hunched over and cried.

But Aomine shook his head, disgusted. "God, you're such a crybaby. Stop blubbering and let's start! I'll prove to you that there's no memory of us reaching the last stage."

A smile stretched and Kise thought he was seeing the devil himself.

* * *

**A/N**: _Gio here. It was Abby's idea to start a fic. I'm just tagging along._

**Abby (I'm typing now)! Gio will handle the next. Mind you, this is a prologue. :D And yeah, Gio is a good- no, AMAZING writer! :DD**

_Ignore her. Shut up Abby. Quit talking about yourself._

**I'm not talking about myself! I'm typing about YOU as a greaaaaat author! XD**

_...idiot. Leave a review please._

**Aaaaand thank you! **


End file.
